terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Contract Assassin
The Contract Assassin is a War Mode NPC who moves in once all 3 War Mods ores (Aridite Ore, Cryocite Ore and Verdantite Ore) have been obatined (regardless of quantity). The Contract Assassin's inventory usually consist of disguised weapons and gadgets, usually fit for assassination attempts and close quarters combat. Items Sold * Suitcase Assault Rifle 1 * Glowstick Handgun 50 * Gatling Watering Can 5 (When it is raining) * Pickaxe Grenade launcher 3 * Extended Magazine 20 (When Arms Dealer is present) * Holographic Sight 15 * Rare Gun Parts 25 Names * Elle * Arya * Matilda * Reed * Aurelia * Cynthia * Chantal * Karma * Evangeline Statistics * Max Health: 275 * Defense: 20 * KB Resist: 40% Dialogue * "I don't sell ammunition - I'm not an Arms Dealer" (When Arms Dealer is present) * "Whoever said not to bring a knife to a gun fight was severely mistaken - considering the fact that shooting knives is now a thing". * " asked to borrow my "watering can". Her garden seems to be riddled with bullet holes. Oops?" (When Drad is present). * "I was apparently sent here to "assassinate" you. However, being that you've slain 15 different demons, along with offering me a free house, I guess you're off the list". * "Normally, everything I sell would be considered "illegal", but since there isn't actually a government around......". * "I was looking for my wallet and found 10 rifle magazines, 24 shotgun shells, 16 knifes, 3 grenade launcher rounds, a pistol and a stack of Chlorophyte - under my pillow. Gives an entirely differnt meaning to "sleeping on it". (When house also includes a bed). * "I just had to stay up until 5am. Thanks " (When Party Girl is present). * "Everyone seems rather unsociable tonight. That time of the year again?" (During Blood Moon). * "While you're having a conversation with me, there's a giant Demon outside. I'd recommend doing something about it before we are all mauled apart. Just saying." (When boss is nearby). * "Am I holding a suitcase? First ask yourself: Does a suitcase normally have a trigger? No, I hope". * "I'm not sure whether is stupid or just plain idiotic. I am holding the equivalent of a grenade launcher in my hand, and he cannot hold a frag grenade for more than 5 seconds without having to go to the Nurse". (When Demoloitionist is present). Trivia and Notes * Despite being an "assassin", the Contract Assassin acts as a normal NPC, only attacking nearby hostile enemies. * She is usually seem holding the Suitcase Assault Rifle and uses this to attack nearby hostile NPCs. Occassionally, she will use a Pickaxe Grenade Launcher against bosses. * The disguised weaponry sold appear almost identical to their normal non-weapon counterparts, but include minor details such as triggers and muzzles. * The Suitcase Assault Rifle is a reference to the Suitcase SMG from the popular anime series, Black Lagoon. Category:NPCs Category:War Mode NPCs Category:War Mode